Give Me a Sec
by Marshmallow Addict
Summary: It's been 3 years since the Everafter War. Puck is still annoying, Sabrina still has anger problems and they still dislike each other. Right! Will they find love or what? Will they be killed by the bad guys? There will be Puckabrina, just wait a bit. I just have to go on with the story first :) DISCONTINUED. Sorry. I lost interest TT
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You Disgust Me

3 years have passed since the end of the Everafter War. Sabrina Grimm sat on the edge of her bed and cradled her head in her hands. She sighed as she wrote into her journal.

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Today was boring, as usual. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss the abnormal shenanigans our family used to meddle with. Well, we still do, but the town's been quiet for a while. Not that I blame them. The Everafter War probably has them scarred for life and most of the Everafters moved away anyways._

 _This journal was made to record every weird thing that happened in this town, but there's not much to write about. So I guess I can just use it as a diary. But don't expect me to be one of those prissy princesses, I'm the Queen of Sneaks, got it?_

with that, she ended the day's entry.

"Hey Ugly, let's get some get some hamburgers. Meet me downstairs in 5 minutes." Puck told her as he stuck his face in her room. "Although you might need and extra 3 hours to clean up the mess you call a face" he added.

Sabrina growled and lunged at his throat, it wasn't her fault she got a cold in the middle of December. Puck easily broke out of her grip and flashed a haughty grin. "Too slow!"

Sabrina took a deep breath and tried to control her anger. She stomped back to her room, taking out her anger on the ground. She stepped into her bathroom and hesitated as she stepped her foot in the shower. Should she shower? "Nah, it's almost 9:00 pm," she thought as she exited the bathroom.

She put on some makeup to hide the dark circles under her eyes and got a tube of new lip gloss out. She put the lip gloss on and changed into a warm outfit that consisted of a pale blue sweater, a wool scarf, jeans and some boots.

She hurried downstairs and found everyone waiting for her. She flashed a smile of apology and went outside with everyone else. Little snowflakes were coming down from the sky.

"Yay! It's snowing!" Daphne shouted enthusiastically as she pointed her face towards the sky and opened her mouth to eat some snow. Sabrina instantly regretted not bringing her gloves and put her hands in her coat pocket and started to shiver.

Ferryport Landing was a small town that used to consist of mainly fairy tale chracters, also known as Everafters, but when the war ended and the portal was destroyed, most Everafters moved away. And humans decide to move in to this place and they developed the town to resemble a small city. Yet, it was still closer to a town than a city and there were no taxies, what-so-ever.

"Hold on tight," Puck said as a smile came on to his face. He grabbed Sabrina by the waist and held both of Red and Daphne's hands. He flew up into the air.

"Puck! Fly a little lower! I think my hands are getting frostbite!" Sabrina yelled gesturing to her bare hands.

"Nu-uh-uh! We can't let ourselves be seen by humans, can we now?" Puck taunted, aware of how much infuriating he was. Still, he was not heartless and he flew down a couple of feet.

"If you don't fly lower right now, you will regret it." Sabrina threatened. Her threat did not come out as the deadly tone she hoped for, instead words barely strung together with shivers.

"Yeah! I'm super cold!" Daphne hollered. Red glared at Puck and muttered something about stupid faeries.

Sabrina looked down and saw the yellow and red McDonalds's sign flashing in the dark night. Puck carelessly dropped the three and came down gracefully, by himself. The three girls landing in a soft pile of snow, but it was cold, nonetheless. Sabrina got to her feet and helped the young girls do the same. She brushed the snow off of herself and hit Puck in the head.

"Ouch! Don't!" Puck yelled childishly.

"Yeah, I don't think so!" Sabrina shouted back, hitting Puck repeatedly. They got into one of their petty fights once again and Red came between them.

"Stop it!" she screamed. Sabrina and Puck immediately obeyed. "Now let's go get some burgers like civilized people."

The four went inside and ordered. The girl at the cash register smiled flirtingly at Puck and gave them their burgers. She had scribbled her number on one of them. The burger with the scribbled number was Sabrina's and she scrunched the wrapper into a ball and threw it at the garbage can. She then took a bite out of her burger.

Meanwhile, Daphne was wolfing down her burger and Puck was doing the same, not wanting to lose to a girl. Red and Sabrina stared at the two, both thinking, "Pigs."

Puck had some sauce on his chin and he carelessly wiped it on his coat. When he caught Sabrina's disgusted gaze, he grinned. "Grimm, you don't have to stare to let everyone know you're in love with me."

"You disgust me." Sabrina replied with venom oozing from her voice. Red giggled while Daphne spewed cola on the table, unsuccessfully trying to hold in laughs while drinking soda.

Sabrina looked down at her half eaten burger on the table, soaked with unwanted spewed cola. "And that just ruined my appetite."

The four returned back to the house. No one welcomed them in, as Granny Relda would have done. Granny and Mr. Canis had gone to Germany a few days ago for a case and they had not told the four of when they would return.

"I want to pull an all-nighter!" Daphne grinned at the three. Sabrina vetoed that option and sent the girls upstairs.

"You guys just go up and wash up. Then sleep." Sabrina insisted. She was met with groan and pleas.

"Sleep, you lumps of potatoes." Puck said, taking Sabrina's side.

There were mutters of "no fair"s, but they went up anyways. Sabrina heard the door slams, followed by the sound of the water turned on. That sound was turned off a few minutes later and when Sabrina heard Daphne's snores, she could relax.

Sabrina plopped down on the couch next to Puck and stole a bite of the cookie he was eating.

"Hey! That was mine!" Puck whined.

"Don't care." Sabrina said as she turned her attention to the movie Puck was watching. It was a western. They were practically the only genres that Puck watched, along with horro movies. She would choose a western over a horror movie, any day. The two slowly fell asleep on the sofa.

Sabrina woke to a squeal of excitement. "Ugh," Sabrina thought. She opened her eyes and saw that she was on the floor, with Puck on the couch. It was pretty obvious that Puck had moved her to the ground to take the couch for himself. Sabrina kicked him in the rear, and he stirred. He had crusty eye-boogers and dried drool on his face.

"Gross." Sabrina said with disgust.

She took a quick shower and went into her room to pick out her outfit for the day. She chose a black button skirt with black leggings and a wine colored sweater. She usually wore jeans, but she wanted to wear a skirt today. She let her hair down and put on boots.

She went downstairs to the kitchen and found Puck sitting in front of the table,. Puck stared at Sabrina and she wondered why on earth he was staring at her. Perhaps she had something on her face.

"Do I have something on my face or something?" Sabrina asked.

"N-no." Puck stuttered with an almost-unnoticeable blush on his face.

Sabrina started making breakfast, pancakes with raspberries and maple syrup. Everyone else came down in the next 30 minutes and the four start eating breakfast when Sabrina declared the pancakes done. The pancakes were amazing, and they discussed their plans for today.

"Let's go to a laser tag place!" Puck said.

"I want to watch a movie!" Daphne squealed.

"Me, too!" Red said with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Well, it has been a long time since we've been to the movies. Maybe..." Sabrina said uncertainly.

"Please please please with a cherry on top?" Daphne and Red pleaded.

"Okay, fine. We're going to the movies." Sabrina concluded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm back! I give you... Puck!**

 **Puck: OctaviaWithStarsForEyes gets a t-shirt with my face on it. You should treasure it forever. And the author of this story(The Little Marshmallow) told me to tell you that you are awesome and blah blah blah. Hey, do you know who's truly awesome? Me!**

Chapter 2: Keep Your Hands to Yourself

"I guess the movies are okay," Puck said.

"Ding dong!" rang the bell.

"Are we expecting someone?" Daphne asked Sabrina.

"Not that I know of." Sabrina answered with a worried face. She was not looking forward to meeting people when there was not a responsible adult in the house. But not that she would ever admit that, she wanted to look as confident as possible.

Sabrina opened the door carefully with Puck behind her back, ready to fight. Sabrina stared at the woman on the porch. "Mom?" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Mom! I missed you like crazy! This is so gravy!" Daphne squealed with happiness.

"Daphne, you got so big!" Henry said, wanting the attention from his daughters. "So where's mom?"

"Umm...well..." Sabrina hesitated, knowing that her father would not be happy knowing that their granny left them alone.

"She left America yesterday night. The old lady and Canis are going to Germany to stop some villans." Puck answered instead of Sabrina.

"What?!" Sabrina's father yelled. "She told us that they were leaving tonight!" He could not believe his mother had been so irresponsible to leave four kids alone, even if it was just for one night.

"You already knew?!" Sabrina asked. She exchanged glances with Daphne to see if she was confused as her. Daphne wore a piewhacked expression on her face.

"Yes!" Sabrina's mother answered. "Relda asked us to come early to babysit for a few days! You didn't expect your grandmother to leave the four of you alone, did you?"

Sabrina's mother was about to say something, yet Henry interrupted, "Where are you heading out?" He asked suspiciously, noticing that none of them were in their pajamas.

"We were going to go to the movies." Red explained calmly. She looked rather flustered at all the loud voices.

"Were? No, we're still going! We're not going to cancel our plans because some people came." Puck said with a glare pointed at Henry.

"Some people?! We're the girls' parents! I see you haven't matured." Henry fired back.

"Why would I want to? I'm still against this puberty thing! Your daughter gave me this disease!" Puck screamed at Henry, clearly expecting a fight.

"Okay, let's just calm down. Of course you guys can go to the movies! We'll be here, we can't go anyways. Basil's not happy with the long car ride, so we'll just walk around the town with him and get some fresh air." Veronica said slowly, hoping it would stop the fight that was about to take place any second.

"Reasonable." Sabrina agreed. "Why does Puck and dad fight every time they meet?" she thought. "Starting to get a little frustrating."

And Sabrina dragged Puck out of the house. He was screaming bloody murder at Henry and Veronica held Henry back. She knew if she did not hold him back, he would start a fight with Puck.

"Have a nice time!" Veronica called out.

"Don't worry, we will!" Sabrina called back.

When they arrived at the movie theater, the two little girls rushed to the snack place grasping a 10 dollar bill in their hands. Sabrina went to the ticket stand buying tickets for Daphne and Red. She returned with their tickets and gave it to the overjoyed girls. They went to watch the movie.

"What should we watch, Grimm?" Puck asked Sabrina. "I personally want to watch a horror movie."

"No!" Sabrina said quickly. "Maybe a comedy?" she offered. It wasn't because she was scared of horror movies, she just didn't appreciate scary films. Why would people pay money to have nightmares. Not that she had nightmares about a movie.

Puck shook his head, he firmly stood his ground. The two decided to settle it with rock-paper-and scissors.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors!" they both yelled. Puck pulled out a fist. Sabrina had out a scissor.

"Horror movie it is!" Puck said happily. "Is the Great Sabrina Grimm scared of a movie?" he taunted.

"No way," Sabrina said unconvincingly. Puck grinned and went to purchase the tickets.

Sabrina was sitting in a chair waiting for Puck. A browned haired boy came up to her and flashed a grin.

"Whatcha watchin', beautiful?" He said in an unnatural deep voice.

Sabrina ignored him. The boy grabbed Sabrina's waist and turned her to face him. His grip was strong. Too strong for a human.

"I asked, whatcha goin' to watch?" he said once more impatiently.

And a punch landed on the boy's face. The boy fell to the ground staring up at the cause of his falling. It was Puck.

"Keep your hands to yourself, peasant." Puck said with anger. He turned to face Sabrina. "You're telling me you can't handle a human boy, Grimm?" Puck exclaimed.

"Why? Are you her boyfriend or something?" the boy asked, as he brushed the dust off his clothes. He was a bit more taller than Puck, perhaps an inch. Puck did not stand down.

"No, but I'm her protector." He replied.

"Whatever, dude." the boy said as he walked away.

"Let's go, Grimm. There might be more weirdoes here." Puck said as he walk away. Sabrina quickly followed. She stole a glance at his face. It was red with anger.

They arrived at their seats. They started eating their popcorn. The movie hadn't started yet, just the commercials and stuff.

Sabrina did not like the uncomfortable silence between them, so she started a conversation.

"So what's this movie about?" she asked, hoping it would make the awkwardness disappear.

"Some murder, I guess. I've wanted to watch it for some time. And if you get scared, don't expect me to hold your hand, ugly." He taunted.

"That won't happen, dummy." Sabrina said as she noticed something unappealing. The boy was sitting next to the person in front of her. The boy seemed to notice this, too and he winked at her.

"Thank goodness it's dark, Puck doesn't seem to notice." Sabrina thought. If he did, he would swoop down and punch that guy again. Sabrina glared at the boy and made a rude gesture with her hand.

But Sabrina was wrong. Puck did notice. He sensed some magic from this dude, and Puck was not at all happy about it. He wanted to kill that guy for making a move on Grimm, but he managed to keep his cool. Like the guy said, Puck was not even Sabrina's boyfriend. But why did he get so angry when other guys stared at Sabrina?

"Must be part of this puberty thing." he mumbled.

 **Hmmmmm... Is it a part of puberty? hmmmmmm...**

 **Puck: It is! You're weird.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! And I brought Puck with me!**

 **Puck: Hello Peasants. This week's winner is... shouldercookie! You get a replica of my unicorn! (Keep in mind that this is not real. So the presents aren't real, too. )**

 **Okay, so I got a few more review and I'm reaaaaally happy about that! Thank you guys soooooooo much! On with the story!**

Chapter 3: It's Been a Long Time, Puck

"Puberty's weird." Puck thought as the movie started. It started with a high pitched scream and he could see Sabrina flinch. He had really wanted to watch this movie, but he couldn't bring himself to focus. His eyes kept going towards the boy sitting in the front row.

"What's the deal with that guy?" Puck thought to himself as the boy pulled out his phone and started texting. "He doesn't even has manners! I'm way better than him."

Sabrina on the other hand was sucked into the movie against her will. "Oh no! I can't believe that (gulp) you LIED to me! I'm going to...SUCK EVERY OUNCE OF BLOOD IN YOUR BODY!" the main character in the movie shouted. Sabrina's eyes were wide open in fear and her hands trembled. Then she stretched her arm out for her bottle of cola. There was none left. She had drunk all her cola without even noticing. Sabrina felt the strong urge to pee all of a sudden.

"Well duh!" she thought, "I drank a whole bottle of soda."

"Puck, I'm going to go to the bathroom, okay?" Sabrina whispered in Puck ears. Puck nodded. Sabrina left to go to the bathroom. When she arrived, she made sure no one was around and left her purse on top of the paper-towel machine.

When she had done her business, she washed her hands and turned to the paper-towel machine. Her purse was gone, and in its place was a post-it. It read, "You should watch your step, Grimm. -JF"

"If its Puck, I'm going to kill him." Sabrina muttered to herself as she walked back to the theater, with the post-it in her hand. When Sabrina came back to her seat, she looked at Puck expecting a arrogant grin with her purse in his hands. He was staring at the movie with her purse nowhere in sight.

"Stinkpot, let's get out of here." Sabrina whispered to Puck. Puck looked confused, but he noticed her alarmed tone and followed her out.

"What's wrong, Grimm?" Puck asked as soon as he slammed the movie theater door shut.

"You didn't go into the ladies room, did you?" Sabrina asked, just to be sure.

"Why would I go into the girl's rooms? Eww." Puck said, annoyed at Sabrina for not answering his question.

"Well, my purse got stolen and I found this on the place where I left it." Sabrina said, holding out the yellow sticky-note for Puck to see. Puck read the note and recognized the handwriting and the initials. He pondered for a second, thinking if he should tell her who wrote the note. He decided against it, knowing the story was way too complicated to explain, and that Sabrina would freak out.

"That's weird." Puck said. Sabrina was shocked, she thought Puck would be angry and search the whole movie theater to find the thieve. "Let's go back to the house. There are too many weirdoes here. You go get Red and Marshmallow."

"Okay." Sabrina said, not knowing if she should be relieved or worried at the sudden change in Puck's behavior. Puck rushed to the boy's bathroom and Sabrina hurried to the theater where the two girls were.

It took Sabrina a good 5 minutes, and about 10 apologies to find the two girls. They were both very annoyed at the older girl for pulling them out of the movie during the most exciting part.

"What's the deal, Sabrina! Professor Fluffykins was just about to expose the thief!" Daphne exploded with Red bobbing her head up and down next to her.

"Well, there's a real thief who stole my purse, and I had bunch of stuff in there! You're not the one to be complaining!" Sabrina shot back.

Daphne's eyes got wide along with Red. "Wha-what?" Red sputtered.

"Listen, I don't know anything about the thief, myself! All I know is that I went to the bathroom and left my purse on top of the paper-towel machine. When I came out, it was gone, and there was a post-it in its place!" Sabrina explained angrily.

"Sounds like a case for the Grimms!" Daphne shouted excitedly, not seeing how serious the situation was, or how mad Sabrina was.

"What?! Daphne, there was forgetful dust and some other magic stuff in there!" Sabrina hissed. "What's taking fairy-boy this long!"

After waiting for about 10 more minutes, the girls saw Puck running towards them. He Sabrina and Red's wrists and pulled them towards the exit. Daphne frantically screamed, "Hey! Me, too!" as she ran behind them.

Sabrina was currently thinking, "Who the heck is this JF dude? Boy, if he ever has the nerve to show up in front of me, I will make him regret it!"

"Owwww, Puck! You're hurting my wrist!" Red complained. Puck ignored her as he thought, "Why the heck did that guy show up in my life again!"

Just as they reached the lobby door, the automatic door slid open and it wasn't because it detected the four frantic kids. A cold gust of snow came into the lobby and the four had to squint to see through it. A mysterious figure stepped out as the gust cleared away.

Sabrina stared at the figure standing in front of her. The figure stared at Puck. Instantly recognizing the figure, Puck growled at him.

"It's been a long time, Puck." the figure said with a cold smile on his face. Puck's face froze for a moment. "Your girlfriend, I expect?" the figure continued, looking right at Sabrina. "I can't say I'm surprised, you always had a thing for the blonds. Which reminds me, I came to get my revenge."

Sabrina studied the boy's features. He had very light blue hair and ice-blue eyes. His skin was like porcelain, white and perfect.

Daphne opened her mouth to speak ,"Are you...Jack Frost?"

 **Please review! It would make me so totally happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I'm here! Did you miss me?! (crickets) oh. ok. sorry for that, I was... umm... practicing...yeah...anyway, Puck's here so you can welcome him and whatever.**

 **Puck: Ta-da! This week's lucky reviewer is...(drumroll) quillandspindle! The author wishes me to tell you that she wants to say thanks for your amazing review. She wants me to say a lot of things, actually. But I'm not gonna! Muah-ha-ha-ha!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. If I did, I wouldn't be posting FANfiction on a website for FANS to post fiction. I would be publishing it. So, yeah!**

Chapter 3: Chill

"Jack Frost? No." the figure said simply. Sabrina's mouth was open, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. She shifted her eyes to meet Puck's green ones. Puck's eyes were burning with hate and fury.

"What on earth gave you the courage to step in front of me? Again? Did you not understand me last time?" Puck spat. If Sabrina's brain wasn't malfunctioning, Puck and the figure seemed to know each other. And it was clear Puck was not happy to see this creep.

"Wait, if you're not Jack Frost, than who are you?" Daphne interrupted, her curiosity getting the best of her. The figure smiled a cold, lifeless grin.

"Why don't you ask Puck? Surely, you can explain, Puck?" the figure said, his eyes not leaving Puck's body. Daphne looked at Puck, expecting an explanation. Sabrina did the same.

"Fine. It'll only take about 5 minutes. Then, we came resume this." Puck said. "Well, I guess it all started about 3000 years ago. I was still 11 back then. So was him." Puck started. It took Sabrina a second to realize that the 'him' Puck was talking about, was the figure standing in front of her.

"So male Faeries were able to have as many wives as they wanted. My dad had my mom, you know, Titania, as his queen. But he had a thing for pretty faeries. So he had a kid with a peasant." Puck continued, putting emphasis on the word 'peasant'. "The kid was my age. Seriously. We're the same age. But I was born 5 months earlier. Anyway, my mom didn't like this lady from the streets. She thought that the woman would just create trouble. And my mom was right, for once."

The figure didn't seem happy about the way Puck told the story. "I'll take it from now. But I'll formally introduce my-self" he said, "I'm Gordon. Puck's half brother." At this, Sabrina, Daphne, and Red all gasped.

"Whaaaa?" Red stammered nervously.

The figure, Gordon, resumed. "My mother was an exceptionally beautiful faery. She grasped the attention of King Oberon, my father. But because she was not Queen, I was not treated as a prince. My mother told me that I had to be better than Puck at everything. So I studied him from afar."

"You mean spied on me." Puck interrupted loudly.

"As I was saying, before being rudely interrupted, I studied him for a while. But all I found was that he was an immature little brat. Fortunately, I was a brat, too. Then, we met. We hated each other from the start. What with his mother, the Queen, fussing over him and my mother telling me I should never lose to him, we were meant to be enemies." Gordon said.

"You know what, you're doing a horrible job of telling the story. I'll continue from here." Puck said. Sabrina felt that the two weren't telling everything, so she paid attention to even the smallest detail the two boys told. "So we competed every chance we got. There were many chances, since my father let him and his mother live in our castle. But he found something else, besides me, to keep him busy. He found Moth."

"The psycho who tried to kill me?" Sabrina exclaimed. Daphne scowled at the mention of Moth's name. Gordon on the other hand, ran toward Sabrina and had his arms around her neck in a second. Sabrina could see that he was very emotional with anything related to Moth. She was about to say something but she couldn't, due to his choking her. Puck punched Gordon in the face, forcing him to release his grip on Sabrina's neck.

"Don't even dare." Puck growled. "So he was head over heels in love with Moth, who was obsessed with me by the way. And he thought I stole her from him. I told him that he could have her for all I care. That made the witch cry for some reason. So he was like totally angry at me for making her cry. Creepy, right?" Puck continued. "For his so-called revenge, he ripped out my wings. Temper problem. My mom was furious, no doubt about that. When I came out, I was all healed. And I was ready to take on the guy. Somehow, this morphed into the fight that would determine who would be the next king. I didn't want to be king, but I hated losing. So we dueled. Faery-style."

"Huh?" Daphne asked. She look to Sabrina for a definition, but Sabrina was just as lost as Daphne.

"It's the way the ancient faeries dueled, dimwit." Gordon said. Puck sent him a deadly glare.

"Don't insult her. It's my job to protect these three, you understand?" Puck said in a menacing voice.

"Chill." Gordon said simply.

Sabrina's head was about to explode from this. Who was this Gordon guy? Why did he show up here? What the heck is wrong with him? Daphne wondered the same thing, too.

"And he lost. My dad wanted me to marry Moth after that. Decided she was worthy of me. I did not want to do such a thing. So I left. Before I left, I gave him a warning. Never to appear in front of me again. Looks like he didn't take my warning seriously." Puck spat. "That's how I came to Ferryport Landing."

"I was made heo laughingstock of the whole Faery. Do you have any idea how my mom and I suffered?!" Gordon screeched. "So I came here for my revenge. It would make me happy to make you suffer, but I wisely observed you. Seems the blond is close to you?"

Puck's eyes grew wide. "If you hurt even a hair on her head, I will pummel you to death."

"Oh yeah? I guess I was right. You do care for this Grimm girl. Thanks for the information." Gordon said. Then a cold gust, similar to the one that came in about 20 minutes ago, blew in again. The four were not able to see their surroundings. When the snow cleared, Gordon was gone.

After about 30 minutes of putting forgetful dust on everyone, the four headed back home in a taxi.

"So, I guess you want an explanation, huh?" Puck said nervously.

"Wait. Give me a sec to clear my head." Sabrina said with Daphne and Red nodding vigorously next to her.

 **Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! So the last chapter stunk...I'm really sorry. I revised Chapter 4 a bit, and I'm so sorry quillandspindle! Puck forgot to announce your virtual gift! It was a box of Granny Relda's cookies, by the way. **

**Puck: I'm sick so I can't do this today.**

 **Sabrina: What the heck, Puck? You're not sick, stinkpot!**

 **Puck: I am, too! I'll just skip today, K?**

Chapter 5: It's Kinda Obvious

"Are you guys back already? I thought that the four of you would probably get lunch and be late! It's so cold out there! Basil probably got a cold from the walk we took! Are you guys cold, too? Shall I make some cocoa?" Veronica fussed, oblivious to the awkward silence between the four.

"I'm really not hungry. I just want to rest, Mom." Sabrina sighed.

"Me, too." Daphne said as she glared at Puck. Puck look down at his shoes in instinct.

"Me, three." Red added quietly.

Puck went upstairs without giving the girls a second look. "He's probably tired ,too." Sabrina thought silently, trying not to feel guilty.

Sabrina went upstairs, ignoring her mother's gaze. Sabrina went into the room she and Daphne shared. Daphne followed in quickly.

"So what do we do now?" Daphne asked.

"About what?" Sabrina answered back, pretending not to know what Daphne was talking about. Sabrina was angry. And the anger was faced towards Puck. Why on earth did he not tell the family about this part of his past? What other things were he hiding?

"You know what I'm talking about. The whole Gordon thing. I wonder why Puck hid such a big part of his life?" Daphne wondered aloud. She went over to a drawer and pulled out a hair brush. "Can I brush your hair?"

"Sure." Sabrina allowed. Daphne immediately started brushing her hair. "Ugh. I knew something was about to happen, this place has been too quiet, lately."

"Yup," Daphne agreed. "This whole thing is so-not-Pucktastic." Sabrina smiled at her sister's vocabulary. It soothed Sabrina, amazingly.

The two sisters sat in silence for what seemed like an hour. Sabrina was picking at her fingernail, which were manicured by Daphne. Daphne continued brushing Sabrina's hair. She started braiding them, let go of the braids to return them to normal, then started making various hairstyles.

"You know, Puck probably had a reason to hide this from us." Daphne said as if it was obvious.

"As if. The Trickster King never has a reason for doing anything." Sabrina said bitterly. She sighed again. "When is he going to mature? He's always making trouble. And he's always pulling pranks. On me. ONLY ME!"

"That's 'cause he wants your attention." Daphne replied knowingly. "He likes you, Sabrina. It's kinda obvious. Why else would you two be married in the future?"

Sabrina felt her face grow hot. "Well we changed the future, didn't we? We defeated Mirror and the Scarlet Hand. We stopped Snow from dying." Sabrina replied louder than usual to hide her embarrassment.

The room door creaked open. Puck's head was visible through the crack. "Are you mad?" He asked nervously.

"Noooo. Why would we be mad about you hiding something as big as that from us?" Daphne replied sarcastically. Puck was the last person Sabrina wanted to see at that moment, so she turned her back towards him.

Puck plopped down on the bed so he was facing her. "Sorry, 'kay?" Puck apologized. "So, Gordon was my enemy. He was chasing Moth and me, and Moth was chasing me, it was a vicious triangle." he explained.

"Mm-hm." Sabrina replied half-heartedly.

"Oh man, she's really pissed." Puck thought. "Wait, why am worrying about her feelings? I might as go one with the story."

"I thought he would never come to Ferryport Landing. I wonder how he found me? Well he had a bunch of time, and I would guess that he had nothing better to do." Puck continued, hoping that Sabrina would feel better.

"He said he was going to get revenge. What kind of revenge do you think he's talking about?" Sabrina asked.

Puck was relieved that Sabrina was talking to him. He hastily answered, "He's probably going to prank me, or hurt me physically."

"That Gordon guy dropped a subtle hint, didn't you catch it? Wow, you guys are thickheaded" Daphne taunted Puck-like.

"Huh?" Both Sabrina and Puck answered.

"He said thank you for the information. You know, that Puck cared for Sabrina. He's probably going to hurt Sabrina and us to get to Puck!" Daphne exclaimed!

Puck's face grew red. "I don't care for Grimm!" he said unconvincingly.

"Yeah, sure." Daphne responded.

"I'm going to take a walk." Sabrina spoke suddenly. She stood up from the bed and took her coat off the coat rack. Sabrina went out the door and hurried downstairs, wanting some alone time.

It was about 2:30 pm, so she didn't worry about getting kidnapped or something by that Gordon guy. "After all, no one harms other people in the broad daylight!" Sabrina thought to herself.

She opened the door and was welcomed by the cool air. The snow was melting and Sabrina stepped outside. She breathed in the fresh air.

"Mmm. Forest smell." She sighed in joy. She started walking towards through the forest, careful not to go deep into the heart of the forest. She was walking along the trails she often took, when some snow fell on her head.

"Must be because the snow is melting off the trees." she assumed. Then a snowball came hurtling towards her. She ducked. So much for her peaceful walk in the forest.

"Grimm, don't just go off on your own like that." Puck said vociferously.

"Why?" Sabrina said, annoyed that he chose to follow her around.

"Because I'm suppose to protect you, dummy!" Puck answered. He knew that she was stronger than most girls, and even some guys he knew, but he decided not to take any chances.

"Well, I don't need protecting, so you can go back to whatever hole you crawled out of." Sabrina retorted and starting walking in a faster pace.

Puck pulled out his wings and hovered about a foot off the ground. Flying was faster than walking. He flew ahead and stopped in front of Sabrina. "Then let me go with you! Not as a bodyguard or anything, but as a friend?" that last bit came out as like a question.

"Fine, just be quiet then. Oh and keep your feet on the ground, pus-brain." Sabrina said, giving in.

"Whatever floats your boat, ugly." Puck folded his wings back in and started walking beside her.

The scenery was amazing. Due to the tall trees' shadows, the snow didn't melt-they were very fluffy, to Sabrina's surprise. Puck threw some snow at her. That certainly got her attention off of the view.

"No you didn't!" Sabrina exclaimed. She threw some snow back at him.

When they got back to the house, the sun was setting. Henry looked suspiciously at the two as they walked back, but kept his cool.

Daphne came into the room and looked at the two. Their cheeks were rosy and they both had a smile plastered on their faces.

"You guys played in the snow, didn't you?! You should have called me, too!" Daphne whined.

"Haha, next time, Marshmallow." Puck replied.

After eating dinner and taking a shower, the four kids went upstairs to sleep.

"Good night, kids!" Veronica called from downstairs.

"You, too!" Sabrina and Daphne yelled back. They drifted off to sleep.

Puck burst into the room and woke Sabrina up. Sabrina looked over to the clock. It read "1:23".

"Why the heck are you waking me up at 2 in the morning?" Sabrina grumbled. Daphne was snoring lightly, she could sleep through a war.

"'Cause Gordon broke into my room in the middle of the night and kidnapped all my minions!" Puck whispered, not wanting to wake Henry and Veronica up.

Sabrina went to Puck's room accompanied by Puck. Sure enough, there was no chatter of the familiar chimps.

"How?" she wondered aloud.

 **Please please please review. I'm begging you! Puck'll beg, too!**

 **(hits Puck)**

 **Puck: Owwwww! Okay, okay! Please review this story! You'd better! Or I'll send my chimps after you!**

 **Sabrina: Your chimps got stolen by Gordon, dummy.**

 **Puck: Oh yeah...why did he steal my chimps?! I'm gonna kill him!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with a new chapter! YAY! I got more review! YAY! I'm so happy! Since Puck refuses to do this thing anymore, I got Daphne for this job.**

 **Daphne: I'm here! This week's winner is...drum roll please...I have to build up the excitement... OakeX! The author absolutely L-O-V-E-D, loved your reviews. She told me you were awesome! I think you are absolutely GRAVY! You get a marionette set of my whole family, including Elvis! Not like the creepy ones, Pinocchio gave us, they're much more cuter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm. Michael Buckley refused to pass down the ownership to me :(**

Chapter 6. What the Moo?!

Sabrina stood in wonder. How did Gordon steal Puck's chimps? She wasn't a big fan of the prank-helping chimpanzees, but she had to admit, she was frustrated. At Gordon. For nicking stuff that belonged to them.

"Okay, he's going to get it." Puck said as he cracked his knuckles and bit his lower lip. Why did Gordon steal his monkeys, sorry, chimps? WHY? What was wrong with the guy? What did his chimps do to him?

"What does he have against me?!" Puck said in anger.

"Well I don't know much about it, but hogging his crush's attention, stealing the king's throne, and making him a laughingstock of the whole Faery might have pissed him off." Sabrina explained.

"First of all, I HATE Moth. I told him that he could have her for all I care! And I didn't even want the throne! Lastly, I didn't mean to make him the laugh of Faery!" Puck argued, claiming he had done no wrong.

"Exactly." Sabrina replied as if Puck's rant had explained everything.

"What?!" Puck screamed him confusion.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to connect all the dots for you." Sabrina said exasperated. Boy, Puck could not be more thickheaded.

"What dots?!" Puck asked, more frustrated.

"Listen, 'k? He must have been pretty angry that you two were the son of the same guy, but you got a better treatment than him. That must have started his hate for you. Secondly, he must have tried really hard to get Moth's attention, but you got it without even trying. And you didn't like her. That started his want for vengeance. And when you beat him in the fight, or whatever it was, it probably humiliated him big time. So that's why he put his revenge plan into action." Sabrina said knowingly.

"Hmmmm. You might be wrong, but I'll give you the honor of me trusting your word." Puck said arrogantly. After Sabrina's explanation sank into his mind, he realized that Gordon had a good reason to be angry at him. "Huh, he had a reason. All this time, I thought he was jealous of my good looks." Puck thought.

"Whatever." Sabrina grumble. She wanted to fight back, she REALLY did, but 2am was not her best hour.

Puck and Sabrina looked around for any clues, or perhaps a post-it with a note written on it. Sabrina looked at the boxing ring with the sleeping kangaroo in it. There was a shadow that was the silhouette of a human. With wings.

"Bingo." Sabrina ran towards the ring. Puck followed her. When she got there, she was face to face with Gordon. Wait, there was another person behind him. It was the weirdo from the movie theater. Puck stood next to her.

"Out of all your stupid ideas, you chose to break into my room?!" Puck yelled at the two.

"At 2. IN THE FREAKING MORNING?!" Sabrina added angrily.

"Wow, we should have been more careful, Mike." Gordon said sarcastically to the brown haired boy standing next to him. It could not be more clear that Gordon wanted another encounter with Sabrina and Puck.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Puck aimed a kick at Gordon. Gordon nimbly move d out of the foot's way.

"No." Gordon said simply. He and the brown-haired boy, Mike, each grabbed one of Sabrina's arms roughly. Then they let their wings out flew up with their wings out in a blink.

"Argh! AHHHHHHH!" Sabrina screamed. She was not fond of heights and after the water-tower incident, she got a phobia. She looked down and saw that the distance between the ground and her two feet were getting larger by each second.

Puck soared up after them but Gordon and Mike were ahead. The distance between them didn't seem to get smaller, either.

Sabrina tried to hit Gordon, but she couldn't feel her feet. So she tried to bite Mike's arm instead and she succeeded. Mike yelped at the pain from Sabrina's teeth. He let go of Sabrina's left arm and fell to the ground. Now she was dangling from the sky and the only thing that prevented her from falling was Gordon's steel grip on her. This was not what she wanted.

Sabrina continued to scream and yelled not-so-friendly words at Gordon. He seemed annoyed, but he continued to fly higher and higher. Sabrina's eyes filled with tears. Gordon flew left so that Puck's enormous waterfall was under them. The height made that waterfall look tiny, but Sabrina knew how big and deep it actually was.

"Why does Puck have a waterfall in his room? WHY?" she thought.

Sabrina screamed Puck's name. Puck was still tailing them when Gordon suddenly stopped flying upwards. His flapping wings let the two stay where they were. When Puck reached them, he tried to snatch Sabrina from Gordon. Gordon refused to let that happen and strengthened his grip on her arm.

"Please let me be dreaming." Sabrina prayed as she closed her eyes tightly. The flying race must have left the two boys exhausted, the two were panting like dogs. When Puck had another go at trying to steal Sabrina from Gordon, Gordon was not able to stop it. Unfortunately, Puck's instincts to catch her kicked in a second too late. Before she knew it, she was hurtling towards the waterfall.

"Fudge." she whispered as she hurled to her certain death. Wind was rushing through her hair and made opening her eyes impossible. Her mind turned white and fear captivated her body.

Puck instantly flew down after her, but Sabrina was too fast for Puck to catch up. At that alarming second, Daphne entered Puck's room, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Daphne saw Gordon in the air with his wings flapping. "Why's he here?" she thought.

She saw a brown-haired boy on Puck's trampoline, who seem to have fainted. "Who's he?" she thought again.

She saw Puck hurtling down after a falling Sabrina who was about to plunge into the waterfall. She didn't think the next thing that popped into her head. Instead, she yelled it.

"What the moo?!"

 **Reviews give me the butterflies. I LOVE reviews. Will you review? Will you? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I believe in you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi-hi! I'm here! The present I was going to give away to the lucky reviewer didn't arrive yet, I ordered it online at fake-online-present-that' **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter 7:

Daphne had just woke up and found that Sabrina was not next to her on the bed. She thought about why Sabrina would not be next to her. Maybe she was kidnapped by Gordon!

"Oh no!" she thought. It made sense, Sabrina always woke her up when going somewhere in the middle of the night and Sabrina was nowhere in sight. "Yup. She was kidnapped by Gordon."

Daphne looked at the clock and squinted at it to see in the dark. It was a little bit over 2am. She got out of bed and rushed to Puck's room in her kitten pajamas. She had to let someone know this important fact, and Puck was just the faery for it. She went into the hallway and opened the door to Puck's magical room.

When she entered his room, she saw a collection of flabbergasting things. She saw a brown haired boy unconscious on the trampoline. She looked up at the sky. She saw Gordon in the air with his wings flapping. She saw Puck hurtling after Sabrina who was about to plunge into the waterfall.

"What the moo?!" Daphne said loudly. So Sabrina wasn't kidnapped by Gordon! She was about the fall into a waterfall instead and Gordon probably was the cause.

Her quirky phrase brought attention to her. Gordon looked at Daphne. But she didn't notice his stare. She was too busy watching Sabrina plunge into the waterfall and disappear into the water. Puck plunged in after her.

"What in the name of Mickey Mouse is happening?!" she screamed in confusion mixed with horror. It wasn't everyday that you would get to see you sister fall into a waterfall and die.

Puck disappeared into the water after Sabrina. Daphne ran to the waterfall and stopped before the water. She searched the surface for any signs of her sister and Puck. No bubbles, what-so-ever.

Sabrina was always by her side and helped her no matter what. Now, Daphne was on land while Sabrina was dying underwater. She felt, no, she was helpless. She could do nothing but watch and pray.

"Please don't die, please don't die, please don't die." she mumbled. A minute passed and Puck and Sabrina was still nowhere to be found. Tears formed in Daphne's eyes and rolled down her cheek. Her lips started to tremble. Cold was one thing, her sister dying was another.

Gordon came down stood next to Daphne who was refusing to look anywhere but the surface of the water. She looked around furiously, but due to the tears, everything became blurry soon. When she noticed Gordon standing awkwardly next to her, she started punching him.

"Why?! Why us?! What did we ever do to you, you weirdo! Go away! Go away!" she sobbed. Another minute passed and no one rose from the water. Gordon was very uncomfortable, so he stood there and did not defend himself from the little girl's punches.

At that time in the water, Sabrina was squirming and tried to float up. The freezing water seem to have shocked her nerve system, and she could not do anything. She sank deeper into the water. Puck was swam to Sabrina's side and saw that she had fainted.

She had fallen into a tangle of weird water-plants. Puck untangled her, but it took up a lot of time. It seemed like a hour, but really, it was about 3 minutes. In that time, Sabrina's skin decided to turn blue. Puck held Sabrina in his arms and rose to the surface.

Bubbles slowly began to form and Daphne immediately took notice of that. She stared at the bubbles without even blinking, to Gordon's surprise. A figure blasted out of the water shortly after that and he was holding a girl in his arms. He went to the opposite side of the waterfall and laid the girl down. Daphne stood up and ran towards the two.

Puck looked down at Sabrina, panting heavily. He looked around frantically, not knowing what to do. He saw Marshmallow running furiously their way. Daphne was at the two's side in a second. She looked just as lost and Puck noticed the tear streaks on her cheeks. Her eyes were red, which made Puck realize that Daphne had been crying.

"Do something!" Daphne yelled at Puck. Daphne looked down at her sister, blue from the cold water. She was shivering. Tears formed in her eyes once again and she felt the tears running down her face.

Puck looked at Daphne in bewilderment. Marshmallow had always been affable, and her yelling at him was new. But he knew how imperative the situation was and decided not to say anything. He pressed his lips to Sabrina's and attempted to do mouth to mouth resuscitation. Déjà vu, was it? He pushed air down her lungs. Thank goodness he participated during health class. Gordon flew to their side. When Daphne saw him, she erupted into a tirade.

"Who do you think you are, breaking into our house? You are a creep and pervert and I abhor you! Sabrina and I are human! We die easily, unlike you faeries! We're more delicate than you think! I guess faeries aren't all Pucktastic, like I thought! Do you know what we went through? We went through the Everafter War, you nitpick! Sabrina led the army, and helped us win! And if you're just going to kill her, you just made a dangerous enemy. Now, do something!" Daphne ranted.

Gordon stared at the three for a second as if the soak in all this information. "Nah, I don't think so." he said, then the familiar cold gust blew again and when it cleared, Gordon was gone.

Sabrina opened her eyes. Then she gaped at Puck, who was currently pressing his lips to hers, breathing air down her lungs. She sat up and started to cough. Puck and Daphne gave her a second to breathe, and after the second passed, they tackled her in a hug!

"Sabrina! I thought you died!" Daphne sobbed into her sister's shirt.

Puck did not say anything, but he wrapped his arms around her tightly and trembled slightly.

"I'm okay! Cold, but okay!" Sabrina breathed. Puck made a fire with his mouth without a word. Sabrina could feel the heat coming from Puck. She hugged the two tightly and let go. Puck and Daphne let go, too.

Sabrina looked at Daphne. Daphne clearly had cried. Her eyes were puffy and the tear streaks had not dried, yet.

Then, she looked at Puck. Puck's eyes were red, his hair and clothes wet. She noticed that he was biting his lips in attempt to hold in his tears.

"I've had better days than this." Sabrina said quietly. No one replied. "Thanks, stinky." she said again. No reply. Sabrina put her hands on top of Puck's.

"I'm sorry, Grimm." Puck said stiffly.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for getting you involved in this mess. Marshmallow, too." Puck said, tears threatening to spill.

"It's okay." Daphne sniffled.

The awkward silence filled the air once again. The fire was burning and Daphne threw dried leaves in it.

"One day, I'm going to get him back for everything he did." Puck held Sabrina's hand.

"I can tell, that day is in the near future." Daphne yawned.

"So, I'll explain more." Puck said. "Gordon's mom was pretty, and she had another kid with another faery, right after Gordon. That kid was Mark, you know, the brown haired kid."

"I guess being creepy runs in the family." Sabrina concluded.

"Yup. Mark always followed Gordon around. He was Gordon's little helper, kind of." Puck continued. "Annoying and a irascible twerp, if I remember correctly. He grew up. I guess that was why I didn't recognize him at the movies." Puck continued.

"What did you say? Twerp? I don't think so." said a low voice. The three turned around in alarm and found that Mark had been standing behind them.

 **If you review, Daphne will visit you while sleeping and leave you a piece of candy. It's magic candy, so it doesn't melt in your mouth. You can suck it forever! It also comes in your favorite flavor. But in the meantime, have a cookie. (::)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! I'm back! I missed you guys! :) Oh, and if you didn't notice, I replaced the first chapter with a revised version. So you can go and check it out, if you want, of course. And this chapter is pretty short. I'm sowwy. T.T**

Chapter 8: Bring It On

Mark growled and sauntered towards the three. Puck stood up and went in front of the girls. Puck was not going to let the Grimms get hurt. Not on his watch.

"I don't think I am, or ever was a twerp." Mark said as he stood face-to-face with Puck. "So you decided to grow, huh?" Mark asked.

"I see you've done the same." Puck spat. Puck was not happy to see this guy. I mean, he would have preferred to see this guy alone, without Grimm and Marshmallow. The last time he saw Mark, Mark was physically nine years old. And he was eleven. He could not believe that the small boy had grown taller than him.

Sabrina came up to Puck. "You're not protecting me, stinkpot. I'm going to handle him by myself." she said to him. Mark snickered at the thought of a human girl 'handling' him.

Sabrina frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry. But am I suppose to just sit and let a prince fight my battles?" she asked sarcastically. "Well sorry for interrupting. What's next? Am I suppose to cry and give Puck my handkerchief as a token of my love?" Puck cracked a smile at Sabrina's unintended humor. Oh this guy was going to feel the wrath of Grimm, and he decided not to stop her. Mark would probably not hit a girl.

Sabrina aimed a punch at Mark. For stealing her purse. And for making her seem weak at the movies. Mark was caught off guard and he staggered back. He did not know what to do, he surely could not fight against a human girl? Or could he? Meanwhile, Daphne was flabbergasted. Why was Sabrina fighting this guy? For goodness sake, she had almost drowned! Where did her sister's fearlessness come from?

"Where the heck is my purse, you freak?!" Sabrina yelled as she tackled the boy. The boy fell to the ground and Sabrina was on top of him. She started to punch the boy, while he mentally debated whether to fight this girl or not. He decided to. Sabrina was hitting him furiously.

Mark was sure this girl was not a regular girl. She was strong, for a human. He could not believe that he had been tackled by a girl. But he regained his confidence and he threw her to the side. "All's fair in war." he thought.

"Grimm!" Puck mentally hit himself in the head. What was he doing, letting Grimm fight his battles? Sabrina recovered quickly from the fall, but it had hurt her. She grimaced as she felt the pang of pain coming from her left leg.

"Sabrina, get back!" Puck exclaimed. Sabrina shook her head, but the pain was overwhelming and tears started to form. She blinked the tears away and stood up again. Mark approached her and he punched her stomach. Sabrina staggered back and fell to the ground. Daphne ran to her side and violently shook her, it was an attempt to wake her up. Sabrina didn't get up. She had fainted.

Puck was filled with fury as he looked at the fallen girl. He stepped up to meet his challenger, and he was met with a hit to the face. Daphne gaped at Mark. Mark took this split second as an advantage and he kicked Puck in the shins.

"Oh, so we're fighting, human-style. Bring it on." Puck yelled. Puck rose into the air and Mark followed. As Mark approached Puck to hit him, he suddenly fell.

"Got him!" a voice yelled. The voice belonged to Daphne. She had a magic wand in her hands. Puck flew down and landed next to Sabrina. That second, Puck forgot about Gordon and his faithful chimps. His mind was filled with regret. Why, oh why had he let Sabrina get hurt on his watch? He lifted her up, flew to his trampoline and laid her down. Daphne ran after him, and for the second time today, her eyes welled up with tears.

 **Can we get a few review for this chapter? I know it's not fun, but still... please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI! This week's reviewer is...actually I chose 2 reviewers! And Puck will announce them!**

 **Puck : The reviewers are Arabella Quinn and TheWorldDoesn'tStop! Arabella Quinn gets a "World's Greatest Granny" mug! And TheWorldDoesn'tStop gets a sunflower hat!**

 **Granny Relda : Hello! Have you seen my mug and hat? I left it here somewhere...**

 **Puck : (whispers) Quickly! Gather your presents and go!**

Chapter 9: Curse This Soft Heart

Puck laid Sabrina down on the trampoline. About 50 feet away, Mark groaned. Daphne paid no attention to the fallen faery's pain and she ran to the trampoline. Daphne's welled up with tears.

When she reached the two, Puck was staring down at Sabrina on his knees. Daphne shifted her eyes from Puck to Sabrina. Wow. Sabrina's still wet hair clung to her face and her body was severely scratched by the hard, rocky ground that Mark threw her upon.

Blood was slowly trickling down from the long gash on Sabrina's neck.

Puck cursed the ground for being so hard and rough. He cursed Mark for throwing her upon the ground. And he cursed himself for letting this happen. For letting Sabrina fight this guy. Puck still remembered this boy as the small child who had looked up to his enemy. Back then, he was small and he could cause no harm for the Faery Prince. Back then, Mark did not have the strength, or the courage to harm Puck physically. Now, he had both. Puck hated to admit it, but he was wounded.

He couldn't believe that he had failed his job, which was to protect the two sisters. He looked at Daphne and saw that fat tears were gliding down her pained face, and her eyes firmly closed, as if closing it would make her oblivious to her sister's agony. Sabrina lay where Puck had left her, not moving even the slightest muscle.

Puck grabbed at his hair in frustration. By the look on Sabrina's face, he could tell she was hurt. Puck buried his face under his trembling hands and he silently shed tears.

From where Mark was, he could see that the three have left him and were way over there. He cocked his head to the side in question and continued to stare at the three. He could see very well, due to the distance between them. He hazily got up from where he was lying, his whole body ached from the fall, yet he did not sit back down.

Each step pained him, but it was nothing compared to his training. Yes, his training. He had trained to change his body from the weak little boy he once was. And he succeeded. The road was long and rough, but he had refused to give up. At last, he had achieved his goal to rival Puck. From when he was born, Mark's path was chosen. He was to accompany his older brother, Gordon, in defeating Puck. He had no actual reason to hate Puck. No reason, what-so-ever. He had no idea why he was causing the Faery Prince, no, the Faery King pain. All he knew was that he was sick and tired of living in his brother's shadow. Once and for all, he, Mark, would beat Gordon. And since Gordon spent all his time creating plans to make Puck miserable, Mark decided to beat Gordon to it. While Gordon had fled, leaving Mark here, Mark realized that Gordon did not care about him. Thus, it led to him taking out his anger on the poor Grimm girl.

He was ashamed. He regretted throwing the Grimm girl aside, as soon as he had done it. Really. But, what was done, was done. He did not possess the power to reverse time and him being sorry will not reverse Puck's anger towards him. Mark could see that Puck was miserable, even from where he stood. That Grimm girl meant a lot to him, he could tell. He tried to stop himself from feeling sorry, but his heart was far from being hardened. A wave of apologetic emotions left his mind blank.

He flew to the trampoline, but no one seemed to notice.

"Uh...uh...I'msosorryforhurtingthisgirlandeverythingelse." He burst out. That earned him a look from both the young girl and Puck. He guessed that the young girl was the blond girl's sister. The girl burst into sobs. Talk about awkward. He thought that the young girl would tackle, or attempt to hurt him, like her sister. He shuffled his feet at the unexpected response from the girl. Puck, on the other hand, shot him a furious look.

"Who are you to just throw Grimm aside like a rag doll and just come waltzing in with an apology?" Puck yelled. "Just go away! Can't you go back to your brother's side and leave us? What have I ever done to you?"

Mark flinched at Puck's outburst and he looked down at his feet. Any trace of his training vanished and he was left with what he used to be. He felt so...so helpless. He felt like a young boy being scolded by his mother.

"Look at me! Stop staring at the freaking ground and meet my eyes! You had no trouble with doing that just a few minutes ago." Puck said, his words filled with an unbelievable amount of power.

Mark looked up at Puck and he could see something in the King's eyes that he had never seen before. Was it anger? Hurt? Pain? Agony? He could not be sure, but he knew that it was bad. He could not bear to be in their presence any longer. He had caused so much pain to them.

"Curse this soft heart." Mark thought. And he fled. Like the coward he was. A few seconds later, he was nowhere to be seen. He, too, had disappeared like Gordon.

Puck let out a sob. Daphne, who had been crying the whole time, looked at Puck in astonishment. Puck was...sobbing? Daphne's body had run out of tears and she was dreadfully thirsty.

After a few minutes, Puck wiped up his tears, but they would not stop. He held Sabrina's shoulders and gently shook them.

"Please...please..." he choked out.

At that moment, Uncle Jake entered the room. He had returned. He tried to stay away from Ferryport Landing, but his heart ached for Briar. He had come to the house, and he went to greet his nieces. They were always happy to see him. Maybe, they could take his mind off Briar, and he could joke around with them. He opened the door, to be met by...nothing. He guessed they were in Puck's room. And he guessed right.

This time, he was met with sobbing. He ran towards the loud sounds and he reached the three he was looking for. But one was unconscious, the other one was shaking, and the last one was sobbing. Huh. Then he noticed the blood on Sabrina.

"Who did this?!" He yelled, alerting the two of his existence.

 **Can you review? Please? Just press the button! It won't mind :)**

 **Each review fills me with a big amount of happiness. Sooooo...hehe. Please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I'm back! And I want to thank _quillandspindle_ for the amazing reviews. Thanks so much! I absolutely L-O-V-E love your reviews! You are such a nice person! I hope this story doesn't stink too much...anyway, onto the story!**

Chapter 10: You Didn't Punch Me

Instantly recognizing her uncle's voice, Daphne looked up. She threw herself onto her uncle's rather dirty shoes and continued to sob. Realizing that he could not get a word out, much less an explanation, of his younger niece, he turned to Puck.

"Puck." Uncle Jake said carefully, he did not need another kid crying on his shoes.

Puck did not look at the man. Puck was ashamed. Yes, the Trickster King was ashamed. He was ashamed and quite a bit embarrassed that he could not, no, he did not protect the Grimm girl from harm. Once again, his need for a laugh got the better of him. And due to this reason, he could not bring himself to meet the man's eyes. He instead looked at Sabrina's face. "God, she's pretty." he thought. He was not ashamed of this thought. It was his thought! No one could hear it. "Sorry, Grimm." Puck silently apologized. Tears fell again. Why did tears keep on falling? Did he have an endless supply or something?

"Puck." the man said again, a little impatient this time. He, as Sabrina's uncle, had the right to know exactly what had happened, or at least he believed. He tried to take a step closer to Puck. Unfortunately, he had tried to raise the one that Daphne holding onto, and he fell. This did not fluster him one bit, and he raised himself up. In the process, he had gotten his leg free from Daphne's grip. Daphne lay on the ground quietly, she was startled by her uncle's sudden fall and she guessed it scared her tears away.

Uncle Jake paid no attention to Daphne, who lay on the floor still. He was entirely focused on getting an answer out of Puck. Judging from the boy's inability to meet his eyes, Uncle Jake was brought to the conclusion that Puck had something to do with it. And to think that he trusted this immature faery to protect his beloved nieces.

"Puck!" Uncle Jake said loudly. When he was met with silence for the third time, he gave up on trying to coax an explanation from the faery. "What have you done to Sabrina?!" Uncle Jake promised to himself that if Puck did not answer him this time, he would kick the guy.

There was no need for kicking. Puck looked up. Uncle Jake was startled to see tears falling down the boy's face. "I don't know." Puck managed to say. That was a lie. It was not a white lie, it was a lie created by the guilt and anguish lodged in Puck. Uncle Jake knew this. He knew that Puck was perfectly aware of what he had done, he just did not want to talk about it. Still, he was not known for being indulgent.

"That's a lie." he said. He almost regretted returning here. He had come here for a break from his misery and he was met with...this. He quickly dismissed this thought. How could he be so selfish to think about only himself? Sabrina was clearly hurt, and he would force the answer out of Puck, if he had to.

"No, it isn't! I honestly don't know, okay?! I don't! So why don't you beat it and leave me alone?!" Puck screamed. It was amazing how one lie could lead to another in such short time.

"Stop lying, Puck! And tell me what happened to her! I have a right to know, I'm her uncle!" Uncle Jake yelled back with force put into his voice. He had forgotten about the boy's stubbornness.

"And what a good uncle you are! When was the last time you visited? Oh I forgot! You left after the war, right?! Because your girlfriend died." Puck shouted. He immediately rued his words. He knew how much Uncle Jake had suffered because of Briar's death, he wasn't an idiot. He just liked to act like one.

There was no mistaking the anger and hurt in Uncle Jake's eyes. Uncle Jake shot his hand into one of his many pockets and Puck was afraid. Who knew what a angry man with scary magic weapons might do? Uncle Jake did something else, though. He threw some sparkly dust on the floor and in a blink, he was gone.

Puck shifted his attention back to Sabrina. Who cared about Jake's arrival and stuff anyway? He stared at her. "Please move. Please don't die. Please wake up." Puck silently prayed to whoever was listening. He wished that he could transfer half of his magical blood into her. He wished for her eyes to meet hers. He wished for her. Maybe his prayer had reached God. Or maybe it was just a stroke of luck.

Sabrina opened her eyes. Everything was blurry and every part of her body hurt. Puck gasped and Daphne did, too. Daphne could not believe this, and she was frozen in place, mainly due to happiness. Puck, on the other hand, was close enough to feel her breath, and he managed to keep himself from freezing in place. He watched Sabrina sit up on the trampoline. He could tell that she was dizzy.

Sabrina was wobbly, and she could barely sit up. But she did anyway. She looked at Puck, then Daphne. She shifted her eyes back to Puck. She saw that he had been crying. "Because of me?" she thought.

"Uh. I'm okay, so you can-" Sabrina was interrupted by Puck raising his hands to her cheek. She could feel a blush coming up. "It's because I'm dizzy." she thought, trying to persuade herself that Puck was not the cause of her blush. But, she failed to do so. Puck leaned in and brought his lips to hers. Fireworks flew, and no, the chimps were not responsible for the fireworks, they were kidnapped. The fireworks were in Sabrina's, and Puck's, mind. And it could not have been any better.

The kiss was impossible to explain. All Sabrina could explain about it was that it was nice and she liked it. It was so confusing! The two had spent most of their time screaming at each other. Puck was very infuriating. Other times, he was really sweet, and he seemed like an actual person with feelings. He was like a brother to her, but in another way, he wasn't. Sabrina stopped trying to think, she was sure that her brain would burst along with her heart.

The two opened their eyes and gaped at each other. Sabrina was gaping, because Puck had KISSED her. Puck was gaping because she didn't punch him.

"You kissed me." Sabrina sputtered. At the same time, Puck stammered, "You didn't punch me." And their words were followed by a squeal from Daphne.

 **I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself from squeezing in a kiss. Did I mention I like fluffy things?**


End file.
